


Flying South

by bbaekbuns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Drama, But we all knew that, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MJ and Ned Are There to Support Peter, Mild Gore, Mysterio is Real, Peter Parker is a Horny kid, Quentin Beck is crazy, Quentin is Good Boyfriend, Secret Identity, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaekbuns/pseuds/bbaekbuns
Summary: After graduating high school, Peter thought his life would get easier, he has a caring boyfriend, two of his best friend going to the same college, and a not dead father figure.He swings around the city and one night got caught up in a messy fight against a guy in a wing-suit and another that calls himself Mysterio.





	Flying South

“Just a little adjustment to the calibrator today and I’ll be off for dinner” Quentin cheered to himself, not expecting anyone to reply to his one-man statement, although he did say it loud enough for the person next to him to hear 

“Out on a date again Beck?” Quentin hummed, smiling under the full-face respirators that no one could see. He turns off the power to the wielding tool and took off his mask. Grabbing the small towel draped on the railing behind him. Quentin observes his work, before wiping his face then looking at Schultz. The other man raised an eyebrow, hands crossed in front of his chest, he doesn’t look pleased. 

“Why do you care?” Quentin finally said, heading down to the lower deck of the warehouse. The sound of Quentin’s loafers echoing the empty hangar as his steps graze the metal stairs. 

Schultz shrugged, “I don’t know man. Do you even want to be here? With so much time you are spending outside of the hangar, boss kind of doubts your loyalty.” 

Quentin stopped on his track, his fist clenched and unclenched, his jaw tight and he took a deep breath before turning around to face the Shocker up on the deck. Quentin raised one hand up, pointing up at nothing but he’s going to make a point, 

“You know what, it’s called having a life, an alter ego you could say, or for us maybe an alibi. What’s the point if I spent my time hanging around in this goddamn hanger if I’m incapable to contribute any work to our machine, yes Schultz, I’m looking at you!” Quentin shouts, eyes bore deep into the other male. 

Quentin takes another deep breath, fixing his hair, before placing his hands on both sides of his hips,

“Oh, and one more thing, Toomes is not my fucking boss.” Quentin huffed, finally exiting the stuffy plane hangar. 

There isn’t a day that they don’t pesters Quentin about his private life. He has every right to have one, it’s not like he hasn’t done anything nugatory to their grand scheme. He slams his car door, regretting it almost instantly when welcome by the scent of how brand new it was. He starts the engine before driving off the secluded parking lot. 

Whilst swinging around the city, Peter stayed focus relying on his Spidey-sense for any sign of trouble. It was a chilly November night and traffic was crazy down there, probably because it was Friday too. He shivered when he turned to the right, the wind had changed direction. Peter almost lost his grip too when he was startled by the buzzing of his cellphone. He gracefully landed on top of a random building with a relief sigh. 

Upon seeing the name on the notification bar, his heart beats faster for a different reason. He clicked on the message and cursed, he slides his phone into his seem less pocket and swung his way home. Peter had totally forgot he had a date tonight! He vividly remembered that it was for next week, damn it!

Peter arrived home through the window he had struggled to open from the outside, he has to get that fixed. His hair tousled after taking his mask off hurriedly, he stumbled on his own suit not a minute after, quickly trying to get change to something decent for his date. Peter got out a nice baby blue button up, and a pair of jeans on the corner of the room. Peter took a whiff and nodded before sliding them on. 

Quentin quietly taps on his phone, replying the email he had gotten from one of their suppliers. He genuinely hated how people are postponing the delivery until Monday, saying they want the weekend off. He had already pay them more though. 

A tap on the window, made him look up from his phone and all the vexation he had before flew out of his being, Quentin unlocks the door and smile and again, the kid beats him to it with a peck on his cheek first. Peter bites his lips smiling, “Hi,” 

“Hi, honey. How are you?” Quentin this time tried to lean in and gave Peter a kiss but he stopped him with his hand, finger on the older man’s lip. Quentin quirk his eyebrow, questioning Peter’s action. The teasing smirk on Peter’s face was enough to melt any doubts in Quentin’s head. 

Well of course Quentin had doubts in his relationship with Peter, he was twice his age. If anything were to happen to Peter, he would suffer the blame from anywhere, society, aunt May and of course Tony Stark. He should always be patient, always have to read the signs carefully enough not to offend Peter regardless the younger saying otherwise. He just couldn’t and wouldn’t take the chance to hurt the kid. He truly loves him.

Peter leaned back on Quentin’s passenger door, facing the man turn to him. Quentin is lying if he missed the glint in Peter’s eyes. The boy had his lip glistering wet with his own saliva, turning a dark shade of pink from the constant biting. Quentin groaned, he took Peter’s left hand, kissing the knuckles one by one, his ocean-eyes latch onto his dark brown ones, 

“What do you want, honey?” he whispered to the skin on the back of his palm. Loving the warmth of the younger’s hand in his own, before placing Peter’s palm on his right cheek. Peter’s lip tugged into an affectionate smile, loving the tenderness Quentin is pampering him with. Peter was such a sucker for fluff. Quentin kissed his palm, closing his eyes savouring the feel of Peter’s heat on his cheek, “I miss every second we’re apart.”

Quentin’s hand was bigger than Peter and it engulf him in a weird secure means. The two of them locked gaze and Peter broke it first by leaning forward and kissing Quentin on the lips, nothing to elaborate, just a small peck. Quentin’s eye fluttered close, enjoying how slow Peter kiss, it was almost teasing but he honestly couldn’t tell, its Peter Parker he’s talking about. 

The kid pulled away, after it got too sloppy just lips against lips, occasionally a streak of tongue across the older man’s mouth. Quentin chuckled, after the two of them had calmed their breathings down, 

“What was that kid?” Peter pulled away and adjusted himself in the dark-gray leather seat of his Audi, pulling the seatbelt and looking at Quentin, putting his tongue out like the kid that he is, “Nothing. Let’s get going old man” 

The drive to Quentin’s place was longer than they had estimated, probably because it was Friday and of course everyone is out doing something today. Peter had given up on the radio and plugged in his Spotify playlist instead. Quentin had a hard time concentrating honestly when Peter was shouting off-tune to Zara Larsson’s Never Forget You. If he knew dating Peter would include missing his night radio news broadcast he wouldn’t have sign up. 

Although looking at how happy the said boy was when Quentin drifted his attention to him was enough to reconsider his night radio news, he was such an old man, as Peter would say. Well he was nearing 36, couldn’t really blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chaptered and I'm still debating how to end this story  
I was originally going to finish this first before posting it but I would like to have your thoughts involved, if you all be so kind to leave your comments ;)
> 
> Stay tuned! xoxo


End file.
